


My Precious Doll

by BubbasBae (zoseph)



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Blood, Child Neglect, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Murder, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoseph/pseuds/BubbasBae
Summary: DISCLAIMER : It's been a long time since I've written anything let alone fan fiction soooo this might not be great. However there is just not enough content out there so satisfy my craving for Brahms sooo I'm gonna attempt to help make some.You  seek refuge inside the Heelshire house because you're sick of sleeping on park benches. While inside you find "Brahms" and decide to care for him. Then when some dumb teenagers come to have fun in the scary Heelshire house you meet the real Brahms. Will you stay and love him regardless of his flaws, or will you run and leave him like Greta?(Spoiler you gonna love that boy.)





	1. Chapter 1

You stared up at the heelshire house towering above you. There was a nagging voice in your head telling you that this was stupid, that you had seen on the news what that woman and man had sworn took place in that house. That there was some evil killer lurking inside the walls. You reminded yourself however that upon a police search no one was found inside, and since in their will the Heelshires had left everything they had to "Brahms" no one had moved back into the house. The fact that everyone in town was terrified of the place only added to the idea that the empty house would be the perfect spot for you to hole up for a few days while you tried to figure out what you should do next. You shrugged off that nagging voice as best you could as you walked up to a window looking inside what seemed to be a foyer. As far as you could tell there weren't any other squatters already taking up residence inside. Thinking to yourself it was this or sleeping in some park somewhere you walked to the door and, much to your suprise, pulled it open with ease. You would've thought it would be locked but you were grateful that for once, things were working your favor. As you walked in you were overwhelemd by the beauty of the house. Although it could of course use some cleaning it was still a beaitiful home. You decided to lock the door behind you, just in case anyone else had similar plans as you. As you began walking room to room you could swear you felt someone watching you. Telling yourself that you were imagining things you continued on. You discovered the kitchen and to your suprise found some canned goods. Maybe you could enjoy some dinner tonight. You checked the fridge expecting it to be full of rotten food but it was empty. You figured maybe a neighbor cleared it out after hearing the news of the Heelshires death. The first floor done you decided to go upstairs. You found a bedroom that looked relatively clean. You laid your backpack down on the floor and decided you would sleep here for the next few nights. Sitting on the bed you realized just how exahusted you were and decided a nap wouldn't hurt. You settled into the bed and for the first time in a long time you felt relaxed.

You woke up a few hours later feeling a little groggy but overall much better. You decided to continue exploring the house as you didn't have much else to do. You continued down the hall until you found what appeared to be a young boys room. Instantly you realized it would've been Brahms's room, and sitting on the bed was a porcelain doll. It would've been beautiful but it's face was all cracked as if it had been broken and someone had taken the time to glue it all back together. You remembered from the talk of the town and the news that this doll was "Brahms", the Heelshires son. On the news it said that after the doll was broken the real Brahms emerged from the wall and murdered that American ladies ex boyfriend. You reminded yourself no proof was found of their claims. No body, no blood, and no real Brahms. Looking at the doll now you felt bad for it, just sitting there alone on the bed. You figured this was the best company that you would get for the time being and decided to pick him up. 

"Hello Brahms. I'm Y/N and I would like to be your friend. I need a place to stay for a while so I hope this is okay. I promise to be a good friend and take care of you while I'm here."

Part of you felt kind of silly talking to a doll, but part of you also enjoyed having something to talk to. You had a a few porcelain dolls when you were younger that you adored until your mother pawned them for drug money. You held Brahms as you explored the rest of the upstairs. As brave as you were you decided to avoid the attic, there was no real reason to go up there and it was probably full of spiders anyway. Realizing how hungry you were you decided to head back down to the kitchen and get some dinner for yourself. You sat Brahms in a chair at the table.  
"Well Brahms I hope you don't mind me having some dinner, it's been a few days since I've had a hot meal. I promise I'll be good and clean up after myself."  
You smiled at the doll then began looking through the cans. Deciding on a can of chicken noodle soup you began warming it up on the stove. You thought it kind of odd the house still had electricity and gas but maybe the Heelshires had paid quite aways in advance to keep things comfortable for "Brahms". You felt awful for the whole family, losing a child so young and of course Brahms missing out on life. Had he still been alive today he would only have been a few years older than you. It made you feel more pity for the doll and you decided to be a good caretaker to him while you stayed at the house. It was silly but it was like paying your respects in a way. After eating and cleaning up you noticed it had gotten quite dark outside and you thought you should probably get to bed. You carried Brahms back up to his room and sat him on his bed. You figured that if they had gone so far to treat the doll as their son they had to have different clothes for him and sure enough after searching you found some pajamas.  
"Alright Brahms let's get you ready for bed. Tomorrow I'm going to get up and start tidying up your house. It's the least I can do seeing as you're letting me stay here."  
You got him into his pajamas then tucked him into bed. The doll looked so precious in bed and you decided to lean down and give him a good nights kiss on his forehead.  
"Goodnight and sweet dreams Brahms, I'll see you in the morning."  
You left Brahms room and went back down the hall to go back into the room your backpack was in. As you were changing you felt like someone was watching you, but again chose to ignore it. You weren't gonna let some crazy news story ruin this good thing for you. For once things were looking up, and even if it was only temporary you were happy.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up to the sounds of birds tweeting amd sunlight shining through the window. Oddly enough you were excited to go get Brahms, he was giving some meaning to your life again. You quickly got dressed and caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You noticed how dirty you looked and decided first thing on todays to do list after breakfast was having a shower. After getting dressed you went to Brahms room and to your suprise he was sitting up in bed though you could have sworn you laid him down last night. You were so caught up in trying to remember you almost didn't notice the sheet of paper sitting on the table next to his bed. You picked it up and read it. "The rules."  
There was a list of things to do and not do when caring for Brahms. Things like play music, check traps, and no visitors. You thought it wasn't there yesterday, but you convinced yourself you could have missed it.

"Well Brahms, it looks like I've got some instructions for us now. So let's start with breakfast then I'm gonna have a shower. After that I can start cleaning up the house, and then we'll work on this list."

You picked up Brahms and got him dressed for the day. In the kitchen you found stuff to make a peanut butter sandwich, you wished you had Jelly but no such luck. Per the rules you made some for Brahms as well. Part of you felt ridiculous for wasting the food, especially since you knew what it felt like to go without but you reasoned that this was Brahms food in the first place. After breakfast you set Brahms up in his room and made your way to the bathroom. You found what appeared to be a clean towel and began looking through your bag to find some clothes. They were all as filthy as you. Refusing to let your mood be spoiled you searched the house in an attempt to find some clothes that might fit. You thought maybe that american girl might've left some when she fled and sure enough you came across some in another room. Luckily you were similar sizes and you were able to get some jeans and a T shirt. Pleased with what you found you made your way back to the bathroom and started the shower. To your relief there was hot water and you felt your muscles relax when you got in. For a moment you thought you heard the door creak as if someone was opening it to peek inside but you reminded yourself it was just you and Brahms inside the house. Eventually even though you didn't want to you got out of the shower. You looked at yourself in the mirror and first time in a long time felt happy. You were clean, you were full, and you had gotten a full nights sleep in an actual BED. It was almost like you were in a dream. You quickly got dressed and went to get Brahms. You sat him up in a chair as you went room to room dusting, vaccuming, and mopping. By the time you were done you realized it would be dinner time. 

"I'm sorry we worked right through lunch Brahms, but look at how nice the house looks! Now tomorrow there's nothingto get in the way of your little to do list. I promise we'll have a fun day tomorrow."

It was becoming clear to you that you didn't want to leave the Heelshire estate. What was originally going to be a one or two night stay was turning into what felt like a home. You didn't want to think about the fact you would run out of food eventually, or that a distant relative might try to stake some kind of claim to the house. You pushed those thoughts from your mind and made yourself and Brahms dinner. After dinner you got Brahms ready for bed and read to him from a book you found in his room. Afterwards you got into your own bed feeling incredibly satisfied with your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I promise we'll meet the real Brahms in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Before you knew it you had been staying at the Heelshire house for a week. You had developed a routine centered around caring for Brahms and the home and you were happy to keep it that way. One night after you had laid Brahms down and were getting ready for bed yourself you thought you heard people outside. Peeking through the window you saw three teenagers coming up the path to the door. Panicking you ran to Brahms room to grab him.

"Brahms there's some people outside who shouldn't be here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you but we're gonna hide for now okay?"

Just as you had gotten into the closet you heard the door being kicked in. They were all laughing and yelling, and you thought they sounded drunk. You were shaking with fear knowing if they discovered you there wasn't a lot you could do, you might be older but three drunk teenage boys would easily overpower you. You heard them coming up the stairs and you held Brahms close to your chest.

"Ohhhh Braaaaaahms! Where are ya you looney!"

You heard them laughing as they stumbled down the hall. You held your breath as they opened the bedroom door and came into the room. You prayed they would move on after not finding him, that they would just go away. If they trashed the place you could clean it up, but if they took Brahms you'd be alone and you couldn't stand that thought. Footsteps approached the closet and you held Brahms even tighter. Suddenly the door flew open and you were looking up at them. Shock was on their faces but they started laughing again.

"Looks like Brahms has a girlfriend, Lemme see him."

You tried to keep hold of him but you were no match for them.

"Please give him back! Don't hurt him!"

You were bawling as one of them dragged you out of the closet. Two of the boys held you in place while the third was tossing Brahms around. 

"So worried about a stupid fucking doll. I think Brahms would like to jump out the window, and then we'll see how fun of a girlfriend you are."

You were kicking and trying to pull free but they were too strong. The boy holding Brahms had just made it to the window when he turned back to look at you and froze.

"What the fuck is that?"

His friends loosened their grip enough when they turned for you to get away. Spinning around you saw a huge man towering in the doorway. He was wearing a green cardigan and a porcelain doll mask. In his hand was a fire poker. You knew isntantly that it was Brahms. You should have felt fear but instead you felt relief. You knew he wasn't going to hurt you, that he was there to protect you. The boys were backing away from you trying to get to their friend. The boy holding the doll refused to back down even though fear was all over his face.

"I'm not fucking scared of you, I'll throw this doll out anyways. Fuck you."

Brahms looked at you to make sure you were okay before pushing past you. He grabbed one of the boys by the throat and easily snapped his neck. The boy holding the doll threw the doll aside and launched himself at Brahms. You were able to catch the doll and moved back to the doorway. You intended to block it if one of them tried to escape. You watched in awe as Brahms quickly beat both boys to the floor with the fire poker. He began bashing there heads in and soon there was blood all over him and the floor. You could hear them screaming but all you could think of was what they would have done to you if he hadn't come to your rescue. Eventually they stopped screaming. Brahms was breathing heavily and he looked back at you. You could see in his eyes that he looked afraid.

"Y/N are you okay? You're not going to run away are you?"

He had a child like voice, and hearing the fear in it broke your heart. You sat the doll on the bed and rushed towards him. Without thinking you threw your arms around him in a hug.

"I'm okay Brahms, and I'm not going anywhere. You just saved me, that was a very good boy of you. I'm very happy to see you."

You felt his muscular arms circle around you and you felt safe. You pulled away and noticed you were now covered in blood as well.

"Brahms we have to clean up this mess okay? Let's get rid of them first then we'll work on ourselves. Can you be a good helper and carry these guys out of here please?" 

He nodded, and began to grab one of the boys. You stopped him and grabbed the boys wallet first, then checked the other two bodies as well. Between them they had 170 pounds, which would buy some much needed groceries. While Brahms disposed of the bodies you began scrubbing the floor and walls. After you got rid of the blood you stripped to your bra and underwear and started a bathe, you had the feeling Brahms would prefer that to a shower. You turned around and noticed Brahms staring at you from the doorway, you felt shy but also slightly aroused. He looked so big and strong and you wondered what it would feel like to make love to him. You pushed that thought away for now and reached for a robe a hanging on the door. 

"Okay Brahms you need to get out of those clothes and in the bathe."

Brahms just looked at you and shook his head.

"Brahms you NEED a bathe. You will get in this tub this instant. I will stay with you and help if you really need it."

The demanding mom voice worked and soon he was taking his clothes off. You couldn't keep your eyes from roaming over his body. His chest was broad and hairy, his arms were muscular and strong. You took a peek between his legs as he was getting in the tub and saw that his cock was quite large. It looked like it would fill you completely and part of you wanted to find out right now. However you weren't sure exactly what kind of mindset Brahms was in, he might mot even be interested in sex. You settled for runnung a wash cloth over his body as you bathed him. He was staring at you as you scrubbed his body clean. Soon the water was red with the blood of those boys but brahms was clean.

"Brahms do you have some other clothes you can put on until I wash the ones you were wearing? Maybe some pajamas since it's well past your bed time."

Brahms looked at you and nodded. He got out of the tub and you handed him a towel. He wrapped it around his waist then left the bathroom, hopefully to get dressed. While he was gone you took the time to clean yourself off. After you were clean you went to your room and got dressed. You heard Brahms come up behind you and when you turned around he was in what appeared to be pajamas.

"Okay Brahms let's get you in bed, you have to be exhausted."

He began walking towards tbe bedroom his doll had been in. You followed behind him and picked up the doll and sat him on a dresser instead. Brahms got in bed and looked up at you expectantly. You leaned down to kiss the forehead of the doll mask goodnight but he grabbed your hair and pulled your lips to the masks mouth. You thought it would feel weird on your lips but it was nice and cool. After the kiss you felt your face getting red. Here you were getting all worked up over a murderer in a doll mask. Yoi knew it was crazy, but you couldn't help it. You wouldn't want to change it anyways.

"Goodnight Brahms, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Y/N."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about how long it took me to update! However life gets in the way sometimes. The next update will be including some SAUCY content! I will do my best to get it up in the next couple weeks.

You woke up the next morning unsure of who you would find in Brahms room. You were hoping that it would be the real Brahms. You had so many different feelings about last night but the most prominent one was affection for him. Maybe he was a murderous psychopath and maybe you should be running for your life, but honestly that didn't matter to you. He saved you, he was a hero in your eyes. You got up and got dressed in your cleanest clothes, feeling giddy as you made your way to Brahms room. Nerves caused you to hesitate for a moment before you opened the door. As you opened it you saw that Brahms was laying in bed right where you left him. You noticed he had taken off his mask during the night and saw that his face had been burned. Regardless of the scars you found him beautiful, especially with the look of peace on his face as he slept. You made your way to the bed and gently put your hands on arm.

"Brahms it's time to get up and get dressed. You and I have a big day ahead of us, you don't want to sleep through it all."

Brahms opened his eyes and quickly turned away from you. You pulled away to give him space. He grabbed for his mask and put it on before getting out of bed and facing you.

"Good morning Y/N, are we going to have breakfast? Can we play a game after?"

The childlike joy in his eyes was a stark contrast to the man in front of you. His joy was contagious however, and you found yourself grinning from ear to ear. 

"Of course Brahms, today will be all about us having fun okay? First you have to get dressed though, while you do that I'll get us some breakfast."

You gave him a quick peck on the cheek of his mask before you could think and quickly left the room. You saw the skin beneath his mask go red before you turned away and were praying that was a sign he felt the same towards you. You used what was left of the bread and peanut butter to make some breakfast and frowned realizing you needed to make a trip to the market. Brahms came in and sat next to you at the table, digging in to his meal.

"Why are you frowning y/n? Did I make you upset?"

You noticed now Brahms voice was much deeper, more fitting to his age. You quit frowning and patted his hand to relieve him.

"Of course not, I was just thinking about how we don't really have anything left to eat. I'm going to have take that money and go to the market today. I didn't want to leave you alone today though, I thought we could spend the day getting to be better friends."

You noticed Brahms eyes narrow behind the mask at the mention of you leaving. 

"You're going to leave? How do I know you're going to come back?"

You got up from your chair to kneel next to him, face to face and you put your hands on his mask.

"Brahms I'm always going to come back. There is nowhere that I'd rather be than here with you. However we have to eat and I take it you don't care much for going in town. You can walk me down the road if you'd like, you could even walk me to the edge of town and wait for me if you prefer. I can even get some stuff to make cookies together. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Brahms eyes showed he wasn't sure about what you said but he nodded anyways. You ate the rest of your breakfast then made a list of things to get from the market. You were sure to add the promised baking supplies to the list. Luckily you had learned to make money stretch on groceries and felt confident you would have enough for at least the month, and you weren't going to worry about after that for right now. Brahms asked if you would add ice cream as well and you happily complied.

***

Brahms did walk you to the edge of town and waited in some trees for you to get done. The walk was long but you were happy to spend the time with Brahms. You did your shopping as quickly as possible and met Brahms back by the trees. 

"Let me carry those Y/N, it's a long walk back." 

You handed the bags to Brahms and began humming a song from your childhood. You thought Brahms might recognize it and sure enough he was soon humming with you. You thought this had to be what love felt like. It had only been days since you'd met the real Brahms but they had been the happiest days you've had. When you got home Brahms helped you to put the groceries away and then wandered off. You didn't mind, you assumed he was in the walls somewhere and knew he would come if you called for him. You decided to play some music for Brahms and settle down to read for a while. The Heelshires had a decent selection and you settled on a cheesy romance novel that fit your mood. Eventually Brahms was at your side with a game of chess in his hands.

“Can we play Y/N? I'm very good!”

“Of course Brahms, but I'm fairly good myself.”

After a few games you decided to make dinner and cookies. Brahms was eager to help you with the cookies and eat the leftover dough. After having cookies you figured it was bedtime.

"Alright Brahms it's time for bed. Let's get washed up shall we?"

Surprisingly Brahms cooperated and was soon getting tucked into bed. You leaned in to give his mask a kiss when he grabbed you and held you still while he lifted just the edge of his mask so his lips were exposed. He let you go and you leaned in to kiss his lips. Part of them were scarred but it didn't bother you at all. You kissed him softly and he returned it just as gently. You wanted to deepen the kiss but reminded yourself to take baby steps with him. You were still unsure of his mental state, though you were starting to believe he wasn't nearly as childlike as let on. You slowly stopped the kiss and Brahms readjusted his mask.

"Goodnight Brahms, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Y/N."


End file.
